Destino
by Karmalaa
Summary: El encuentro de Milo y Camus tras la muerte de éste en la batalla de las Doce Casas, cuando Acuario vuelve al Santuario tras haber jruado fidelidad al dios Hades. [Oneshoot, terminado]


**Destino**

Recuerdo perfectamente aquella noche. Ascendí cada uno de los peldaños que separan mi templo del tuyo haciendo cuenta mentalmente, en un intento de distraerme y hacer más llevadera la tediosa y monótona tarea. El sol estaba a punto de ponerse; contemplé cómo el pórtico de tu morada se tiñó de rojos antes de penetrar en él.

Te encontré, como siempre a esas horas, centrado en la misma tarea. No pude contenerme, y sigiloso me situé detrás de ti. Ensimismado como estabas, ni te percataste de mi presencia.

—Eres la criatura más maniática que ha pisado la faz de la Tierra —sentencié.

Te erguiste. Aunque no podía ver la expresión de tu rostro, pude imaginarla. Qué bien te conozco.

Tu aterciopelada voz resonó, irritada, maravillosamente molesta.

—Sabes perfectamente que detesto que me interrumpan cuando…

—Estás con algo tan sumamente importante y necesario en la estabilidad de tu mente…

Contesté automáticamente con cierto tono irónico, repitiendo las palabras que ibas a decirme. Sabía que eso te enfadaría aún más, pero no me importaba, te encontraba arrebatador cuando algo te crispaba. Sí, todos los días te enfrascabas en perfeccionar tu técnica, en dominar tu temperatura corporal y afinar aún más tu renombre como mago del hielo.

Me incliné sobre tu espalda, rodeándote con mis brazos. Y como siempre, intentaste resistirte.

Mal hecho.

Tus quejas empezaron a remitir en cuanto posé mis labios contra tu cuello. No tenías escapatoria, posiblemente soy el único guerrero al que no has podido hacer frente, al que has sucumbido en cada una de las batallas que hemos librado. Porque yo soy el único que ha podido derretir la película helada que te recubre.

Apenas conservo imágenes de aquello. Sólo sé que te hice el amor como otras tantas veces, que me perdí entre tu piel y tus deseos, que me olvidé que lo que soy por unos instantes, que el mundo dejó de girar.

Si lo hubiera sabido…

Permanecí largo rato en tu lecho sin mediar palabras. Tenía la mirada fija en la oscuridad que se alzaba sobre nosotros, en la interminable bóveda que cierra el templo de Acuario. Tú yacías dándome la espalda, sin inmutarte. Fue entonces cuando pronunciaste las palabras que he llevado como cruz todos los malditos días que nos distancian de esa noche. Tu voz, tu cortante y refinado acento, y la desesperación con que las pronunciaste… no puedo quitármelas de la cabeza.

—Dime, ¿qué soy yo para ti? ¿Un amante más? ¿Una mera fuente de diversión? ¿O tal vez tu pareja?

No me pidas que te lo explique, pues yo mismo ignoro el por qué de mi conducta. Me puse en pie, y tras cubrir mi cuerpo con los ropajes que manaban desordenados por todas partes, me marché, tal y como había llegado.

¿Por qué no te dije nada? Mi maldito orgullo, mi insensata y egoísta estupidez, tal vez mi macabra conciencia. No había ni avanzado diez metros desde tus aposentos cuando te oí llorar por primera vez en todos estos años. Te oí hundirte en el más desconsolado de los ruegos, en la más amarga de las dudas. Por mucho que me odiase en esos momentos, no hice más que partir a mi morada.

Pasaron tres largos días en los que no nos vimos, ni hicimos mucho por provocar un encuentro. Estalló el caos en Santuario. Toda la estabilidad que reinaba hasta entonces se vino abajo cuando la que se hacía llamar reencarnación de Atenea pisó suelo sagrado, acompañada por un séquito de insolentes, entre los que se encontraba nuestro antaño compañero Mu, y tu alumno, del que tanto me habías hablado.

Ni por un instante dudé en el fracaso de dicha rebelión. Por ello me sorprendió que castigaras a tu aprendiz en un sarcófago de hielo en la casa de Libra. ¿Tan lejos habían llegado? Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vi a ese chiquillo adentrarse en mi templo, desafiándome, alentando a los demás a que continuaran.

A ese joven caballero que me recordó tanto a ti, y a la vez tan poco.

No quise creerlo. Cuando supe que habías caído frente a él, me negué a aceptarlo. Por entonces era un tormento de dudas, acababa de aceptar a la verdadera Atenea, renunciando a lo que por una década tuve como verdad, a mi dogma como defensor de esta Orden. Por eso, cuando la acompañamos hasta la cámara del Patriarca y te contemplé, muerto y frío como el glaciar en el suelo, tuve que hacer acopio de toda mi cordura para no desesperar ahí mismo.

Lo sabíamos. Desde el primer momento en que decidimos dar el paso juntos, éramos conscientes de que alguno de los dos podía caer en batalla. Pero… ¿por qué tú, maldito seas?

Con la paz restaurada, mi vida se volvió gris. No hubo segundo en el que no me remordieran las entrañas por mis faltas. _Justo castigo recibes, tu propio aguijón se ha vuelto contra ti_.

Aprendí a volver a ser un solitario, evitando la compañía de los demás, sumido en mi propia miseria, flagelándome con mis pecados y mi tormento.

Sí, concebí de nuevo la vida sin ti. Te enterré en mis recuerdos, ya que no fui a visitar tu tumba ni una sola vez. Me negué por completo. Y quizás por ello tampoco quise dar crédito a lo que me hicieron saber hace apenas unas horas.

Era imposible. Impensable. Al contemplar la escena con mis propios ojos sentí náuseas.

Habías vuelto de la muerte. Tú, Saga, y Shura. Posé mi rabiosa atención en ti, mas te ignoré por completo. Dejé que todo mi odio saliera a flote, centrándome en él para defender la causa, para castigar por traición a los que una vez estimé… y al que amé.

Me enfrenté sin piedad. Eras tú. Tan fantasmagórico. Tan surrealista… pero no era mi imaginación. Osé a desafiar vuestra osadía, utilizando la técnica prohibida, pues ya nada me importaba. ¿Manchar mi honor? Ya estaba mancillado.

Os tratamos como perros, llevándoos a rastras hasta el templo de Atenea para que recibierais el juicio de la diosa. Te sostuve por los hombros con brusquedad. Tu pelo, tu expresión… Tan cansado parecías, tan ausente…

Miré a Mu y a Aioria. Les pedí perdón por lo que iba a hacer. En aquellos momentos yo no era el Caballero de Escorpio.

_Escúchame, desgraciado. Sé que con tu cosmos puedes escucharme._

_Ignoro qué te ha llevado a pactar con Hades. Ignoro por qué ahora eres enemigo, y por qué no tendría que dudar a la hora de acabar contigo. Pero todo eso me importa lo más mínimo. Aquella noche me pediste una respuesta que no pude darte… mejor dicho, que no quise darte._

_Grandísimo imbécil, tú mejor que nadie deberías conocerme. Te fuiste a los brazos de la muerte con el despecho y la pena, dejándome a mí con el pesar de no haber contestado en el momento…_

_¿Cuál crees que es mi respuesta, cuando justamente ahora sería capaz de renunciar a esta Orden y a la mismísima Diosa para pudrirme contigo en los Infiernos? _

Puede que a ojos de los demás tu rostro siguiera impasible, pero no para mí. Sólo fueron unos segundos, pero una tenue sonrisa enmarcó tus labios, y tus maravillosos y profundos ojos azules. Sentí tu hablar en mi mente, cálido, como siempre que tenías palabras sólo para mí.

_Bien. Entonces ya puedo partir en paz hacia lo que me espere…_

Aferré tu hombro con fuerza. Acabábamos de llegar ante nuestra Diosa, ante nuestra Atenea. Te lancé al suelo como al peor de los despojos. Pero ya eso no importaba. Porque fue cuando comprendimos que nada podría separarnos, por muy dispares que fueran los caminos que para nosotros había escogido el destino.

**.: Fin :.**


End file.
